Underfist Adventures
by TitanWolf
Summary: this story picks up after Underfist: Halloween Bash. Underfist has now established itself as Endsville's protectors from the paranormal creatures that attack, bringing them into conflict with a witch, mutant rabbits, a giant chicken, Boogey, and the Martian Reaper. main pairing Irwin x Mindy
1. Attack of The Monster Bunnies!

**Underfist**

 **Chapter 1**

Endsville was, for the moment, safe again, and that was ok by Irwin as he flew over the town as a bat. He swooped down and missed plowing into a light pole by the hair on his wing, only to crash into the side of Flab Burger with a loud and meaty sounding smack.

"Ow…. Yo" he mumbled, as his tiny bat body started sliding down the wall, leaving a greasy black streak for several inches before he was mercifully stopped by a pair of black gloved green hands carefully peeled him off.

"You ok dweeb?" Irwin straightened his crooked and broken glasses to find a long bulbous nose inches from his face. "That looked like it ruptured your spleen. Here let me fix you up."

Within seconds the crippling and blinding pain that encased Irwin's every fiber of his tiny half vampire half mummy bat body was gone and he felt his broken bones crunching back in place and his muscles reattaching themselves.

Sitting up, Irwin looked up at his rescuer and smiled.

"Thanks Mindy, I don't know what would have happened to me if you hadn't saved me yo" Mindy pointed down to where a vicious looking pack of wiener dogs growled and circled, waiting for the tiny bat to be dropped down for their lunch. "That's messed up yo."

"Very, now to repay me for saving you Irwin I need a favor" she said, as he flapped his wings and hovered beside the witch.

"You just name it Mindy and Irwin will provide!" he exclaimed, before winking at her.

"I-"

"Yes?"

"Need you-"

"Yes yes?"

"To find me-"

"I'll do it!" he shouted before taking off, only Mindy reaching out and grabbing him by his bat feet stopped him from flying into the wall again in his excitement to be useful to a girl.

"A wand. I need you to find me a wand" Mindy said, setting Irwin down on the front of her broom.

Irwin scratched his head with a claw and looked up at her with a look of confusion. "Did your broom run out of magic?"

Mindy rolled her eyes and smiled. "No Irwin, I can only cast magic with my broom if I'm holding it in my hand, and if I'm holding it I can't fly. Understand?"

Irwin nodded, before shaking his head no. Mindy resisted the urge to face palm, even though she was nice to everyone, being faced with an idiot irked her nerves slightly.

"If I can't fly on my broom when I do magic I'll fall out of the sky when I try. So, I need a magic wand to do magic."

Irwin looked down to see Mindy's feet planted on the edge of the building's roof, before his eyes light up, he knew exactly how to help Mindy. "I'll be right back yo!" he exclaimed, before zooming off quickly, leaving Mindy alone, for a few seconds before he suddenly popped back onto her broom and held out a gnarled black wand carved with strange purple symbols and a tiny skull head on the bottom on the handle. "For you"

Mindy took it in her hand and felt power vibrate up her arm then into her whole body. Looking at the wand she pointed it at a pigeon sitting on top of a car and a beam of purple energy shot out of the wand and zapped the bird in a bright flash of energy, revealing a large and dangerous looking monster with a deformed pigeon head standing on top of what used to be a four door sedan.

"Wow! Irwin where did you get this wand?" she asked, looking down at the beaming bat creature, and failed to notice the pigeon monster stomping off into a nearby alley and vanishing from sight.

"I got it from Grim's trunk yo" he replied, flapping his wings several times to take off. "It's real easy to get whatever you want from there, he never locks it or anything." Irwin flew up into the sky and waved a wing at the witch. "Bye Mindy, I gotta go check in with the rest of Underfist yo!"

Mindy waved back as Irwin flew off, before looking back at the wand after he was gone. "The power, is it me or this wand?" she muttered to herself. Setting the wand down carefully balanced on her broom Mindy felt the tingling leave her body, she brushed the wand with her fingers and felt them go numb slightly from the energy radiating from the wand. "What is this thing?"

* * *

In the secret base President Mandy allotted to Underfist, Jeff the spider hummed Scary Oh under his breath as he pulled on four pairs of oven mitts and pulled two trays of pony tear truffles from the oven. Turning around he was greeted with the sight of his best friend, the pudgy green elephant thing that was Fred Fredburger, eating a jar of paste "Fred! Stop!" Fred stopped moving mid motion of putting another spoonful of paste into his open mouth. After several seconds, he resumed moving and put the spoon into his mouth.

"I like this new flavor of frozen yogurt you bought Jeff yes, almost as much as the chocolate and mint yogurt Grim killed" at the mere mention of the yogurt Grim accidentally knocked to the ground that day he, Billy and Mandy took Fred out for frozen yogurt caused Fred to tear up and begin to wail loudly, before running from the room, spilling paste everywhere .

Jeff sighed good naturedly and, after setting both trays of truffles down, began to clean up the mess. As he wiped up a rather stubborn spot of paste the sound of the door opening caught his attention. "I'm glad your done crying Fred, wanna help me clean up this paste?"

Looking over his shoulder he was surprised to see Scarr, not Fred. The one eyed gardener was shirtless, and had a towel in hand. "how do I look?" he asked, wiping off left over shaving cream from his face. The spider looked at him closely.

"You waxed your head?"

"No"

"You brushed and flossed?"

"No" Scarr replied, pointing to his upper lip.

"Oooohhhh I see!" Jeff said. "You trimmed your nostril hair."

A large and rather angry vein popped out on Scarr's temple as he gritted his teeth and his face turned red from anger. "My mustache and goatee! I shaved my mustache and goatee off you eight-legged simpleton!" Scarr turned around and stomped off, as he went out Hoss Delgado came in.

"Nice to see Scarr finally trimmed his nose hair" he said, as he sat down at the table and pulled out a copy of Pride and Prejudice, and then proceeded to start eating it. "Hopefully this book goes down better than War and Peace did."

"Hoss, you do know that people read books right? Not eat them?" Jeff asked.

The one eyed, one hand, and one footed monster hunter looked at him. "When giant brains from outer space invade and make everyone stupid I'll be immune to their mind control because I'll have gotten too smart for them by digesting the greatest books ever written." taking another bite Hoss chewed and swallowed. "Tomorrow I'm eating What's Eating Gilbert Grape."

"But that's a movie, not a book" Jeff said.

"I know, I'm eating the script," he replied, taking another big bite from the half eaten novel, causing several pages to fall out onto the table and floor.

A loud blaring alarm began to fill the room as a red strobe light began to flash. Hoss spit out the rest of his novel and flipped the table. "Its go time!"

After quickly dressing the four member of Underfist, minus Irwin, stood in front of a large computer screen as Jeff rapidly tapped at the keyboard with four hands.

"What's the emergency Jeff?" Scarr asked, stepping up beside him.

"I can't tell," Jeff said, before he stopped typing. "The keyboard's broken."

Hoss punched the keyboard, driving his metal hand through it, causing the screen to turn on and show several green, and very attractive women attacking the city. "I knew it! Alien babes from Saturn on the hunt for boyfriends!"

"What's the plan boss?" Jeff asked, while Fred rolled around on the ground trying to pull his zipper up.

"You and Fred stay here. Scarr and I will handle this" Hoss said, as the two of them headed for the door "You got your wallet?"

"Yes, why?"

"It'll take a lot of money to attract those alien beauties," Hoss replied. "Besides, its ladies night down at Merkle's so we have to actually pay this time."

Fred, finally zipped his uniform up, stood up and saluted. "Ready to watch movies about robot monkeys! Or movies about monkeys, or movies about robots and monkeys." he said.

"That sounds like a great mission!" Jeff said before the two ran off towards the TV room.

* * *

Mindy flew over Endsville, watching as the full moon rose. Firing a magic blast of energy at a nearby bunny she watched as the magic changed it into a large bipedal bunny with long sharp fangs and sharp talons, it howled at the moon before quickly digging a hole and vanishing underground.

"This wand is so powerful! I could never do anything like that when I used my broom" she said, holding the wand up over her head. "With this wand I can finally be a real witch!"

She began to cackle as thunder rumbled and lightning flashed, before stopping abruptly and looking around.

"Where did all that come from?" she asked herself as the urge to use the wand for evil retreated into the deep recesses of her mind.

"So, you want to be a real witch do you?" Mindy turned her broom around to see a beautiful women wearing a short purple dress, green and purple stripped socks and black boots riding a broom. "I think I can help you with that."

"Who are you?" Mindy asked.

"Me? I am Enchantra," she replied, as a black cat hopped up onto her shoulder from behind her and then jumped onto the front of her broom. "I am a real witch. I can teach you all I know, so what do you say Mindy, want to learn how to be a witch?"

Enchantra held out a long dark green wand that ended in a snakes head on the end. Mindy looked at it before reaching out and touching the end of her wand to the other witches, causing a flash of green energy.

"What was that?" Mindy asked, looking at the tip of her wand as the green glow slowly began to encompass her wand before it began to cover her with a tingling feeling like she got riding a rollercoaster.

Seeing Mindy was distracted, the dark haired witch waved her wand, releasing a wave of energy that began to spread until it covered the whole park. Down below a little red headed boy was frolicking with a group of bunnies. "I'm so happy to have all my bunny friends back!" Pud'n said, picking one of the fluffy animals and hugging it. He didn't notice the green energy as it came down and covered everything. The bunnies all began to shift and change, growing bigger and more vicious looking with every passing second.

Mindy watched as Pud'n was surrounded and hadn't even noticed anything wrong. "Pud'n run!" Mindy's shout snapped the boy out of his bunny hugging daze and he immediately felt his pants grow warm and wet when he noticed almost all of his bunny friends were now hulking, hideous monsters.

Clutching the unchanged bunny to his chest Pud'n tried to run away, but; the bunny he had clutched to his chest finally started to change and grew quickly, causing the boy to fall down from the sudden added weight and by then the monster bunnies were upon him and preceded to beat the snot out of him. Mindy, finally seeing enough, fired a bolt of green energy that caused a flash and a loud bang that startled the monsters, sending them retreating and leaving Pud'n safe for the moment.

Mindy flew down and grabbed him by the back of his jacket and as she pulled him up a clawed hand burst up from the ground, and the monster rabbit Mindy had created grabbed Pud'n by the foot and yanked him screaming down into the ground. "Pud'n! I have to do something!" she flew around in a circle trying to think of a plan. "I got it! Underfist!"

Enchantra watched Mindy fly off before she began to change from a beautiful woman to a humpbacked green skinned, horribly ugly witch. "Soon I'll finally get the wand of Morgan Le Gross for myself and rule the world!"

* * *

Irwin slowly and awkwardly shuffled his way into the kitchen. "Ow ow ow! All this cool stuff I can do but Sperg still picks on me" he'd tried turning into a bat to scare the larger bully but; Sperg only grabbed him and twisted and shaped Irwin's tiny body until he was round before popping him in his mouth and chewing him up for a minute or so before grabbing a straw and spitting Irwin at Billy like a spitball. He made himself a PB&J and a glass of milk and sat down at the table.

He'd barely taken a bite before a crashing sound from the other room caught his attention and Mindy flew in and crashed into him. "Irwin you have to help! A monster rabbit took Pud'n!"

"What's going on? We heard a crash and-" Jeff was cut off by Mindy grabbing him by the collar and shaking him.

"Pud'n has been kidnapped by a monster rabbit!" she exclaimed, before quietly adding under her breath. "That I created."

Irwin stood up and dusted himself off. "What happened to Pud'n?" he asked the witch.

"Ok, I was out practicing with my new wand and accidentally created a were rabbit, I didn't think much of it since it went underground but; when I tried to save Pud'n from a pack of mutated rabbit's the one I created grabbed and dragged him underground! You have to do something!"

"I like bunnies that talk with Brooklyn accents and eat carrots and sometime they mess with hunters and greedy ducks yes" Fred said as he came into the kitchen.

Irwin looked at Fred, before realizing what was happening. "We have to save Pud'n! Underfist Assemble!" he shouted, transforming into his mummy form. "Hey, where's Hoss and Mr. Scarr yo?"

"They're already out on a mission," Jeff said. "I guess its just you, me, and Fred to save Pud'n Irwin."

Irwin narrowed his eyes "It will be enough"

* * *

Pud'n awoke to find himself in a rabbit den. Sitting up he looked around to see the monster bunnies over on the other side of the den fighting over carrots like wolves. He gulped when one of them noticed he was awake, and roared so loud that everything began to shake and rumble as the whole group charged him. At the last second another bunny leaped in front of them, this bunny was more lithe and quick than the hulking brutes, he recognized it as the thing that grabbed him earlier.

"Pud'n friend! Give tasty carrots and hugs to bunnies!" it growled in an almost human voice. "keep Pud'n safe! Protect Pud'n from witch!"

The other bunnies drew back away from the speaking bunny before they realized what and who Pud'n was. They came over and sniffed at the shivering boy before one by one they game him a hug. "I knew you remembered me!" he exclaimed happily.

The whole den began to shake and rumble as a huge drill burst through the wall and a large vehicle pulled into the den. A door opened and out jumped Irwin, a giant spider and a green elephant thing. "Underfist save Pud'n!"

"Witch friends! Protect Pud'n!" the bunny shouted, leading the whole pack into a charge.

Jeff grabbed Irwin and Fred before releasing a web line and pulling all three of them up to the ceiling before making a small web and sticking Fred to it. "You stay here Fred and provide support" Jeff said, before he and Irwin jumped down to fight.

Fred watched as Irwin flew around as a bat, keeping the monster bunnies distracted allowing Jeff to fire webbing at them, tying them up. Reaching into his pockets he pulled out several bricks painted orange with green felt glued to the tops of each one and began dropping them with his trunk. "What's up doc, yes! What's up doc, yes! What's up doc, yes" he said as the bricks knocked several of the bunny creatures out cold.

Irwin dodged a slash from a bunny monster and spotted Pud'n. flying over he grabbed the boy by the hair and carried him towards the carrier. "I got him! Let's beat it yo!" he shouted, as he tossed Pud'n inside while Jeff retrieved Fred, and they retreated back the way they came.

"We did it!" Irwin exclaimed after they'd reached the surface. "We saved Pud'n all by ourselves, and we did it without Hoss and Mr. Scarr!"

"Pud'n is so happy he's crying tears of joy!" Jeff said, pointing to the boy, who had broke down into hysterical sobbing.

"Jeff, shouldn't we go tell Mindy we did good? Yes" Fred asked.

"You're right Fred, let's go tell Mindy!" Jeff replied, as the three jumped by into the Underfist transport and sped off, leaving Pud'n alone to cry.

 **End Chapter 1**


	2. Return of The Mutant Chickens Part 1

**Underfist**

 **Chapter 2**

Endsville was burning. Underfist had been defeated. Mindy watched from her perch on top of Billy's house as Irwin and the others were led through the streets in chains. In the middle of town a huge coliseum had been built in a matter of minutes due in most part to magic, but also by using the people of Endsville as slaves.

Flying low the witch stayed out of sight of the dinosaur guards leading the prisoners, they were armed with ray guns that made Hoss' hand and foot look like tinker toys. In the parking lot outside the coliseum Mindy saw a throne made from Grim's bones, his head rested on top, and it looked angry and annoyed. "You won't get away with this girl, I can promise you that!" he said, as the person lounging on the throne laughed musically.

"Silly reaper I have already won, your pathetic town was conquered in a mere 3 hours and your precious saviors, your Underfist were helpless against the combined might of our power," the speaker was a stunningly beautiful blonde woman dressed in a short white dress and a tiara, Eris the goddess of discord and chaos.

To the left of the throne Mindy could see a tall green creature dressed in a blue sweater and a tiny red fez and drinking from a carton of milk clutched in a massive stone hand. "Oh how sweet it is too Grim, how long I've waited for this day ever since you left me to die in the Underworld and took Horror's Hand. But now I have it and the rightful title of scariest creature in the whole universe!" Boogey laughed before taking a drink of milk and spitting it in Grim's face.

Beside Boogey loomed a terrifying sight, a large tyrannosaurus made all the more scary by the large metal arms and half robot face. "You are not the scariest fool, I General Rexxor am truly the most terrifying as it was I that defeated the earth monkey Hoss Delgado in single combat. While you failed to catch a fat green elephant and a talking spider,"

Boogey's face grew red at Rexxor's words. "Look you overgrown iguana! If I hadn't stopped Delgado with Horror's Hand you'd need a lot more than just a pair of robot arms and a face mask before he was finished with you!"

The half cyborg dinosaur snarled and snapped his jaws at the Boogey Man. "You dare to insult me! I'll-"

The dinosaur was cutoff by another voice cutting in "You'll do nothing Rexxor, as I command you and your army, as I am the one who brought you up from the savage barbarism you wallowed in like pigs in mud!" the posh British voice belonged to a metallic floating scythe. "Further more I designed and control your metallic implants, one wrong move and I'll shut you down."

Rexxor grumbled as Scythe 2.0 floated over to the throne. "Mr. Reaper it is good to finally see you again after all this time," the talking scythe said sarcastically.

"I knew I should have tossed you into the sun," Grim mumbled.

"Like you and your idiot friend launched me into Space?" Grim scowled as a reaper with an enormous brain stepped up and grabbed Scythe 2.0. "You wouldn't believe what the pain of drifting through the cold vacuum of space for several years will do to your mind"

Half of Morg's brain was black and frostbitten, Mindy fought the urge to vomit. She felt her stomach sink when Irwin, Hoss, and Scarr were led before the throne. Eris smile and sat up straight. "Well Underfist, I know what you must be thinking, you think that since two of your members are still free that they'll stop us and you'll save the day," she said, looking at her nails.

"How did you know my secret thoughts?" Hoss asked, mildly surprised.

Eris laughed softly. "I know everything about you my dear, have you forgotten all those months we shared a bed?" she asked mockingly.

"We dated?"

"Briefly, but it wasn't without its benefits," Eris replied, looking down at him.

Boogey chuckled. "Don't worry about your friends too much Underfools, I have Creeper and the rest of my boys tearing Endsville apart looking for them."

"You'll never get away with this!" Irwin shouted. "Jeff and Fred will save us! Mindy will help them I know she will!"

Mindy felt her heart break as the trio were led away. Flying back towards Billy's house she flew low and kept having to hide as Boogey's pirate combed the city. Finally arriving at Billy's house she opened the basement window and quickly ducked inside. To find Jeff waiting.

"Mindy you're back! Where are the others?" he asked.

Mindy bit her lip as she saw the hopeful look in the spider's eyes. "They've been captured and taken to the coliseum by Eris," she said, before scanning the room. "Where's Fred?"

Jeff pointed to where the green elephant was curled up in the clothes hamper with Milkshakes. "He keeps asking when we can go home but I keep stalling," Jeff said, when he turned to look at his friend Mindy saw two of his arms were missing. "What do we do? They have Irwin, and Hoss, and Scarr, and even dad"

Mindy looked out the window at the roving monsters tearing up the neighborhood, how long until they were found she couldn't say, Creeper passed by the house and immediately her eyes were drawn to a large metal collar with a blinking red light in the middle, apparently Boogie wasn't taking any chances of Creeper turning on him again.

"I don't know Jeff, I just don't know," she said. Wondering how it had all come to this.

* * *

4 months ago

"How much are those nachos?" Fred asked the vendor of the nacho stand for the 6th time.

"5 dollars," he replied, barely hiding the anger in his voice at the green elephant thing.

"And how much are those chili fries?"

"Also 5 dollars, now are you gonna buy something or just keep asking how much everything is?"

Fred scratched his head with his trunk. "Um, can I borrow 5 dollars?"

Jeff walked out of the frozen yogurt shop carrying for cups of the delicious frozen treat, a cup of chocolate and mint for Fred, Orange for Irwin, Lime for Scarr, and tootie fruity for himself. "I wonder where Fred ran off to?" his question was answered by a loud crash and he looked to see Fred being stuffed head fist into a trashcan by an extremely angry guy wearing an apron. Walking over Jeff poked Fred's foot, causing his friend to giggle and kick his feet. "You ok Fred?"

"I didn't get any nachos, yes," he said, before Jeff heard the sound of Fred chewing something. "But I did find some green pizza in this trashcan, yes."

"That's cool Fred, but I have your frozen yogurt-"

At the mention of frozen yogurt Fred began to rapidly kick his feet back and forth, causing the trashcan to fall over. "I want frozen yogurt! Yes" when his feet touched the ground Fred ran towards where Jeff was standing, but missed and ran into a wall and fell down. "Why do I taste copper? Yes"

After several minutes of pulling Jeff finally managed to pull Fred free and the two made their way back to base.

Irwin was finishing up his history report on the Endsville Donut Riot of 1996 when the door opened and Jeff and Fred came in with the frozen yogurt. "Thanks yo," Irwin said, as he began to eat his treat.

"Where's mine?" Scarr asked, as he came into the kitchen.

"Fred has it," Jeff said, pointing to Fred, who had eaten his already and then began eating Scarr's yogurt.

"Why you little!" Fred screamed and took off running with Scarr right behind him. "You're only making this harder on yourself when I catch you!"

"I see you didn't get my frozen yogurt," Hoss said, sitting down at the table.

Jeff shrugged. "The Color Purple isn't a frozen yogurt flavor Hoss, sorry"

The monster hunter shrugged. "It's ok spider, I'll just eat this history of the Endsville Donut Riot of 1996," before Irwin could stop him, Hoss balled the pages of his history report and began to eat it. "Needs more donut in it."

"Hoss! That was my history report!"

Before anything could escalate any farther the alarm began to go off, and the team was forced to quickly suit up, as the computer screen turned on to reveal Mandy. "Underfist, I have a mission for you and-"

"- is it a mission at the petting zoo? I like going to feed the goats and the rabbits, but not the chickens cause some kid in a green jacket always takes them all for himself, yes"

Mandy reached through the screen and slapped Fred. "No, your mission will take you out into the desert, as we have reason to believe that monster chickens genetically created during the Cold War are still alive."

"Didn't you Grim, and Billy cook them all in that volcano yo?" Irwin asked, referencing a failed field trip.

"We did, but it looks like we missed some as people have reported seeing giant chickens in the area, so I need you morons to go find out what's going on out in that volcano base. Dismissed"

* * *

"Visualize what you want your magic to do before you fire the wand," Enchantra had been teaching Mindy how to better control her new wand's magic and not end up creating monsters every time she used it to do magic. Waving the wand Mindy fired a spell at a tree, but; at the very last second a squirrel scurried down the side and was hit and in a bright flash of magical energy what was in its place was a piece of cheese with a bushy tail.

Mindy looked up at the older witch. "At least it didn't turn into a-" the cheese suddenly began to quiver and shake before a bright pair of red eyes grew out of the top and long stringy arms and legs popped out of the shifting mass of half dairy product half squirrel thing. Now mobile the cheese abomination ran off into the nearby bushes and vanished. "- Nevermind."

Enchantra squeezed the bridge of her nose with her thumb and forefinger while silently counting to 10 in her head. "Ok, let's take a break and try again after lunch."

Mindy looked down at the wand. "I don't get it, I never had this problem when I used my broom to cast spells!" she exclaimed, tossing the wand down, almost immediately a coldness quickly filled her body like she'd been dropped into a pool filled with ice. She felt her legs begin to weaken and nearly fell on her face. Her arms began to spasm as a cold sweat broke out on her forehead. "What- what's wrong- with-"

Reaching down she grabbed the wand in her quivering and unsteady hands, and like magic she felt perfectly fine. Wiping the sweat from her forehead Mindy plopped down on her butt and looked at the wand. The power she felt flowing into her hand felt good. Clutching the wand to her chest Mindy stood up. "This wand is making me stronger, I can feel it. I need to get better using it."

* * *

"And that's why you shouldn't have eaten my history report Hoss," Irwin said as Jeff parked the Fistmobile.

Hoss stood up and stretched. "Your right Irwin, that 4 hour discussion really opened my eyes to your feelings," he said, tightening his metal hand.

Scarr scoffed as he loaded several blasters onto his belt. "It made me want to retch," a tugging at his shirt caught his attention, and he looked down to see Fred.

"Can I have a blaster too Scarr? Yes," Scarr fought the urge to slap the elephant thing, before reaching into his pocket and pulling out a pop gun with a cork jammed in the end.

"Here, don't shoot what little brains you have out," he said, tossing the toy to Fred, who immediately pulled the trigger, sending the cork ricocheting around the cabin, before it came to rest in Scarr's good eye. "My eye! I'm blind!"

The rest of Underfist exited the Fistmobile as Scarr continued crashing around blindly in his pain. "You think Scarr will be ok?" Jeff asked, looking back at the Fistmobile. "I don't think it's safe to leave him alone out here."

The volcano loomed in front of them and seemed to stretch up into the night sky as a full moon climbed high above them. Hoss looked around, before receding his metal hand and pulling out a flashlight, and bringing out his blaster. "He'll be fine, as long as there aren't any Were Moles around here," he said, as he walked towards the volcano.

Irwin jumped on top of Jeff's back when a coyote suddenly howled. "This is creepy yo," he said, as Jeff reached up and patted him on the head.

"There's nothing to be scared of out her Irwin," Jeff said, as something quickly ran behind him in the darkness. "Right Fred? Fred?"

Turning around the two were surprised to see Fred had vanished. Hoss turned around and sniffed the air. "You smell that?" he asked.

"Pee?" Irwin asked.

"No, it smells….. Like chicken," Hoss suddenly fired a shot from his wrist blaster into the darkness, and to Irwin's horror the flash reveal several large and very ferocious chickens. "Who's your Colonel?!"

Jeff acted quickly leaped up into the air, causing Irwin to accidentally fly off, and only saved himself by changing into a bat at the last second. His moment of respite was short lived as large eggs began to whiz past him. He ducked and weaved several before one finally found its mark and hit him. Irwin went into a tailspin and bounced off the roof of the Fistmobile and then came crashing to the ground, the egg that hit him landed nearby and Irwin was glad it hadn't broke when it hit him as the yolk began to sizzle and eat a hole in the ground.

As he shakily sat up Irwin felt his stomach sink as several large shapes came toward him from the darkness. The door to the Fistmobile bust open and Scarr hopped out firing a blaster in each hand. "Get away from him you clucks!" he shouted, as one of his shots hit one of the monster chickens, causing it to be disintegrated. "Irwin! Get up quickly and fight!"

Standing up Irwin transformed into his mummy form and began firing bandages that wrapped the chickens up, allowing Scarr and Hoss to blast them. Raising both of his hands he summoned a wave of scarab beetles to swarm the monstrous poultry, after several seconds the chickens retreated towards the volcano. "Good work Irwin," Jeff said, as he popped several scarabs into his mouth and chewed them like candy.

"Where were you?" Irwin asked, as Jeff snatched several more handfuls of scarabs out of the air. "Why didn't you help us?"

"Gee Irwin I'm sorry," he said, looking ashamed. "I was trying to find Fred, I hope those giant chickens didn't get him."

Hoss came over and flicked a beetle off of his shoulder. "They probably grabbed him when they first found us," he said, turning to look at the volcano. "It looks like we have a second objective now, they've taken one of our own, they made this personal. Will we let them get away with this?"

"No!" Irwin and Jeff shouted together, Scarr only crossed his arms.

"What? He shot me in my good eye," he said, before groaning in defeat. "Fine, lets go save him."

"Jeff, radio President Mandy and let her know what happened, Irwin, you fly up and take a look around and make sure those putrid poultry are really gone, Scarr, you and I will set up a perimeter of auto turrets to guard the Fistmobile, we don't need those chickens or Jehovah's Witnesses making off with our wheels."

* * *

"Your sure they captured Fred? Ok Jeff, I'm sending you some backup," Mandy said, nodding to the two figures standing in front of her desk, both bowed before walking through a portal Grim opened with his scythe. "Make sure to be on your guard, those chickens are dangerous, I feel like there's something else going on here. Report back once the mission's complete. Mandy out."

Mandy hung up the phone and leaned back in her chair. "You ok Mandy?" Grim asked.

"I don't know how, but I suspect those chickens aren't back by accident," she said.

 **End Chapter 2**


End file.
